Finn's Master
by Jane Colfer
Summary: What happens when the world's cheesiest skyknight takes the dark empress on a date? Only one way to find out! FinnxCyclonis I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS! I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION!


Ok, this was inspired by three images on deviantart by an artist called ShadowScorch. The images are called 'First Date', 'A Hint Of Affection' and 'Like A Child Sometimes'. Here is a link to ShadowScorch's profile, give him as much credit as possible because this story wouldn't have been possible without those images:.com/

Well, I hope you enjoy this story, I know the pairing's a bit strange but I think they work well in a dodgy way so, just read it and see for yourself!

* * *

Finn paced up and down outside the carnival.

"Please don't stand me up... please don't stand me up..." He kept muttering to himself.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He pushed the shades up over his eyes, hoping they would make him look cool for when she arrived.

"Hello skyknight."

Finn yelped at the hissing whisper that came from behind him. Spinning around, he saw the slender pale figure of his enemy... and his date.

Master Cyclonis.

"Whoa, hey. You startled me... not that I'm a coward or anything, oh no. I'm a skyknight so nothing scares me..."

Cyclonis curled her lip in disgust. Why had she agreed to this ridiculous date?

Then she remembered why, when she had him prisoner at Cyclonia...

*

_"So um, Cyclonis, do you... get out often?"_

_Cyclonis turned to glare at the skyknight. His Wallop friend had knocked himself out trying to break the glass but the annoying boy was still awake. And he was flirting with her._

_"What do you think?" She hissed, turning away._

_"Wait, look, how about we... go out? On a date? Just you and me? Well, of course just you and me otherwise it wouldn't be a date... unless you wanted some protection from the awesomeness of the Finster. But don't worry babe, I will be gentle..."_

_"If I say yes, will you shut up?"_

_"Absolutely, so what do you think? Just one date? Come on, I'm not such a bad guy and I can show you a really good..."_

_"Alright! I'll go on a date with you."_

_"Excellent! So, I'll pick you up at..." Cyclonis was glaring again. "I'll shut up now."_

_She turned away. He would be dead soon anyway, at least he'd shut up._

*

"So, what do you like to do? For fun and that?"

Cyclonis shuddered in disgust.

"Fun? I'm the empress of Cyclonia and soon to be empress of the entire Atmos. I don't have time for fun." She said icily.

"That's cool. Fun's overrated anyway. Although..." He gave her a sly wink. "... I reckon we can have some fun together." He smiled at her... not noticing the huge Wallop he had just walked into.

The Wallop turned around.

"Watch it buddy!" The Wallop growled.

"Whoa, sorry man. Didn't mean to..." He remembered Cyclonis and immediately stopped cowering. "I mean, you watch it! That's right tough guy; you want a piece of the Finster?"

Cyclonis groaned and rolled her eyes. Clearly the tough guy talk was supposed to impress her.

Cyclonis was not impressed.

"Ugh, I've had enough." She started walking.

"And another thing, you..." Finn noticed her walking away. "Uh huh, excuse me one moment." He ran after her. "Yo! Wait up."

"This was a stupid idea; I suggest you leave before I kill you." She hissed.

"Ok ok! Look, wait a moment." He stood in front of her. "Ok, the first date has been a complete disaster, I know, but I'll make it up to you. We could, go out for a ride or something."

"You seriously expect me to go on another date with you?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. The Finster will be at the top of his game this time, you will not be disappointed, I prom..."

"FINE! But if you don't shut up right now I will tear you into more pieces than that Wallop could manage." Cyclonis turned, stalking off towards her skybike.

"It's a date." Finn said smugly to himself. His face dropped as he felt a huge finger tapping on his shoulder.

"You forget something buddy?" The Wallop growled in his ear.

*

Finn couldn't help but gulp as he caught sight of Cyclonis.

She didn't look impressed.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her, brushing the fast falling snowflakes out of his hair.

"So... uh, how are you?"

She glared at him.

"I don't like winter." She said icily.

"You're kidding! Winter's great! There's ice skating and sledging and snow... snow's amazing! You can make snowmen and snow angels and you can have epic snowball fights! One time, the Storm Hawks planned to take a vacation on Blizzaris and Junko reckoned he could thrash me in a snowball fight and I was just like 'Oh snow you won't' and..."

Finn stopped.

He could've sworn he'd heard a snort. Turning to look at Cyclonis, he noticed the smallest of smiles on her face.

"Did you find that joke funny?"

"No, no, absolutely not." She said, trying not to laugh.

"You did, didn't you? You liked my joke! Admit it; you have got a sense of humour! You can't deny..."

"ENOUGH!" She snapped at him. "Do you ever shut up?" She sighed heavily and started walking away.

"Wait! Hold up," He ran up, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Ok, first date was a disaster, second date was screwed up, third time's a charm? Third time lucky? Three's a magic number?"

Cyclonis opened her mouth to protest and stopped. There was something about his desperate pleading that she found rather... adorable.

"All right, you get one last chance." She said her voice more soft than it had been before.

If Finn didn't know better, he would've said that she looked at him with a hint of affection.

*

"Master Cyclonis... WELCOME TO TROPICA!"

Cyclonis rolled her eyes at his enthusiastic welcome. She looked around the bright sunny terra.

"Wow, I haven't been here in years." She raised an eyebrow at Finn. "This won't exactly be a secret if I get a tan, you know."

"I hope you don't. I mean... you're skin is so nice as it is, all pale like snow... but not like snow because you don't like winter, it's like... milk! Or white chocolate or... OW!" Finn yelped as he went sprawling to the floor, so busy in his rambling that he hadn't noticed the little brown box that he had just tripped over.

Cyclonis looked away, delicately covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself laughing.

Finn groaned, getting up and brushing the sand off him. He picked up the box, turning it over and inspecting it closely.

"What is this doodad anyway?" He said, peering at it." Hey, maybe it's one of those tourist treasure hunt things! Like you have to find all of the missing pieces and you get a prize at the end so..."

Cyclonis was laughing hard, unable to contain herself any longer. There were tears streaming from her face.

"You are like a child sometimes Finn..." She said, in between giggles.

"Uh, yeah well..." Finn looked away, blushing with embarrassment. How humiliating! This date was a... he felt a hand on his face and turned to look at Cyclonis.

"I like that about you." She said sweetly. Then she turned and started walking along the beach.

Finn grinned, catching up and walking with her.

*

The two of them stopped a few miles away from Cyclonia, hovering on their skybikes.

"We'd better split up now or someone will spot us." Cyclonis said.

Finn nodded.

"Um... Cyclonis? These dates... you don't think they were a total waste of time... do you?"

"Honestly?" She said bluntly. Finn braced himself for a lashing. "I think this has possibly been one of the best times of my life." Finn gaped at her.

"Really? I mean... well, I aim to please. Hey, if you're happy then I'm ha..."

Cyclonis suddenly grasped the collar of his suit and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. She held it for a moment before releasing his lips.

"Call me." She said, her deep magenta eyes staring into his. Then she released him and started to fly towards Cyclonia. "And Finn!" She called, turning around to face him. "For your own sake, don't keep me waiting." Her tone was sweet despite her threatening words. She turned back and flew away, soon disappearing into the distance.

Finn stared for a moment, speechless. Then a grin stretched across his face.

"WOOHOO! The Finster is back in business! Oh yeah... whoa!" Finn yelped, his enthusiastic celebrations and punching of the air causing him to do a 360 degree roll on his bike. He grabbed the handle bars and steadied himself. "He he..." He laughed nervously before turning and flying off towards the Condor, still celebrating in his head.

* * *

Ok, so that was it. Please review but don't be mean.


End file.
